Unlimited Sky
by Juveniliare
Summary: They say her eyes was alike the bright sky on a sunny day. They say it contains passion, determination and undeniable childishness. Some also say it’s almost scary yet contains ephemeral mystery as deep and endless as the unlimited sky.


What I thought must suits the best after the final battle against the Filth Monster that took place in Episode 24th. I'm praying that Chrome Shelled Regios doesn't end in their one and only season ;a; The novel is awesome. Extra credits to the staff in Baka-tsuki for translating it.

* * *

Unlimited Sky

* * *

It was on the next morning when he finally decided to visit her.

Treading the corridors of Zuellni's hospital, the strong scent of antiseptic filled his nostrils. The floor was soiled with many different colors. Thin black lines from wheels scratching, dark muddy brown earth from shoe soils, patch of dark red blood. Obviously the cleaning department has been a bit too distracted with their works. But it was also to be expected, particularly after this said city just faced a swarming attack from the Filth Monster. He can faintly hear the voice of woman's crying over the injury their beloved have to endure. The feeble sob of comrades to their fallen brothers in arm. The cries of a group which slowly become more like the howling cries from a pack of lone wolf. And the constant chatter of the 6th year senior requesting for needle, bandages, antiseptics, painkiller, a dosage of amphetamine, more bandages and blood bag. Though this was almost nothing compared to what was on the front line of the battle field.

Layfon came into a halt. The white door which separates him with his senpai was right after him. The solid door dividing the dimension of those two. The voice in the background fading and left an indistinct sounds behind his back.

Should he knock? But people like Sharnid-senpai never knocked, thus resulting a warm, friendly and humorous atmosphere to where ever he came into.

Should he brought flowers with him? She once even dared skip class to specially pay him a visit, not to forget the vast full flower.

Should he smile? Laugh? Or Cry?

Layfon honestly didn't know. For once after sometimes, he faced the dilemma of facing her. Again.

Should he expect her bright blue eyes to be as dimmed and dead as Dinn's?

Should he expected her crest fallen face after she realize such naïve person she has become. The conversation during their ride after he rescued her from the Haikizoku emerges.

"_I'm sorry. For being so selfish"_

As if his hand had its own consciousness, the next thing he knew was the electrifying yet cold sensation the door knob held and the slight breeze as wind gusted from the opened window greet him.

The room consists of one bed an IV pole besides it and an opened window with curtains swaying by the slight breeze. But no one was there except for the dumbstruck Layfon.

No captain of the 17th platoon was sighted.

No Nina.

* * *

They say her eyes was alike the bright sky on a sunny day. They say it contains passion, determination and undeniable childishness. Some also say it's almost scary yet contains ephemeral mystery as deep and endless as the unlimited sky.

Her feet felt wobbly. As if it hadn't been used for ages. But she kept her stance and gazed high to the sky. The blue blue sky created from the visionary design of the mechanical department alongside the alchemy department. They both believe the citizen of Zuellni and the fairy Zuellni it itself deserved the panorama of an imaginary blue sky. The imaginary color which represents both her eyes and her nature of imaginary idealism.

She suddenly felt sick. Such idealism she believes in only fit in the utopian world where human could probably bare to exist. A world of justice, responsibility and moral took the first place in every citizen's heart is to be compelled non-exist. She was naïve. And foolish. And it took her years and a certain person she barely knew yet felt so closed to snap her back to the reality. And it took her a damned fairy in rage to set the event of revelation.

The Haikizoku that once resides in her body left no trails except for undeniable exhaustion she has been feeling ever since opening her eyes. But the drive to spread the wings even in the locked cage was hard to suppress. Back then when lying on the white sheet hospital bed, she made the decision that even if her body fall down and break into ones like Dinn's at least she wanted to see the sky once more from the apex point of the city. To see the last of Zuellni.

The wind grew larger, tossing her once long blond mane into disorder. How long has her hair cut short? Three years? She insist her hair to be as short as possible which brought Harley to his knees and begging her to spare some tresses. It brought a smile to her face at the peculiar old memory.

Thud.

By the sound of it, Nina turned her body and faced the intruder of her serenity. It was Layfon.

Layfon with his crumpled school uniform and messy tea colored hair. Layfon with his Kei aura emitting in disorder. Layfon with a sad smile and a pair of dimmed orbs.

"Found you, Senpai.."

Nina could only offered him a small smile of her own.

* * *

For a moment he believed that Nina Antalk was close to have her one leg on the land of the dead. Judging from her slouch back and the way she carries herself with extreme fatigues and small wavering Kei aura.

Layfon felt like crying. The dull pain on his chest intensifies as he realized how glazed her once striking eyes were. It's beauty non reduced, yet hold a certain mistiness that so thick he feared the light would be depleted and left a dark abyss of sky blue color.

"Please don't go away like this senpai. Your body still needs the rest. Or else you might passed away."

His captain didn't respond. Much to his dismay. She keep on staring at him, or more like staring at the vast vision beyond her. Once more the glass wall was built between them. The wall that divided the two into dimension where he could see and watch but could never enter.

Layfon clenched his fist and grind his teeth. He need to break the wall and enters her world. Surging front, he engulfed his captain's body with his. The soft material of the hospital gown went rough with his school uniform. He faintly heard her gasp. Which he conclude as a good sign yet pray she wouldn't bash him with her fist which Layfon believed the old Nina will exactly do.

In the back of his mind, he now understand why Leering kissed him just before he enters the roaming bus in Grendan. She probably felt this way too. The non-apprehension of what her partner has done. And the almost despair feeling of losing.

"Senpai…. Nina, please don't abandon us."

Through choking voice, he tighten his grip around her body. Unlike Leerin, maybe he still have the chance to mend Nina's heart.

"But if you fall, I'll always be there to catch you."

Her body stiffens which slightly alarmed Layfon. But she instantly relaxed and melted in his arms. He felt his shoulder to be slightly wet. Her body trembles and she raised her face.

"Thank you, Layfon"

Crystal droplets falling from her eyes. It was tinged with sadness, pain and a slight mirth. Which elevated the almost drowning hope in his chest. The blue sky on her eyes has return. And beyond the shield that shelled them from the pollutant world, he hugged his blue unlimited sky.

* * *

I should've cut myself with an imaginary bankai for creating this instead of updating Estrange. But the toll on reading a Nina-Layfon fic was almost unbearable and upon finding that a hand count fic was supplied for this quench was driving me almost mad.

Though I'm not really hoping for any since it looked like that CSR haven't done a great deal of fan. :sobbing in the background:

Oh! And a point for the Nina-Layfon fan:

_He smiled, a bit embarrassed. This time his smile might have been even stiffer. Please don't abandon us……That felt just like a kid not wanting to part with someone. _

_Had he come to like the 17th platoon this much……? Without knowing himself……? _

_Or was it because of……her? _

_He didn't want to leave Nina Antalk? _

_(Which is it?)_

_He wasn't sure himself. _

"_I see……So I'm the only one who's wavering." _

_Her soft voice stopped his train of thought. _

"_We're comrades, so let's get stronger together." _

_He couldn't deny the other him who was happy thanks to the intense light in her eyes. _

Taken from CSR's novel volume 2, chapter 5 by the end of part 2. It's decided! NinaxLayfon RULZ!! Screw Felli and Leerin…


End file.
